


Colour me blind

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: "They were supposed to be a good thing. Black and white marks to show where your Soulmate would first touch you, Marks which would burst out in all the colours of the rainbow once the contact had happened.But Max hated his Mark."





	Colour me blind

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate AU's, can you tell?
> 
> It's been some time since I wrote Dan/Max, and this prompt suited them so well it was perfection.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> WARNING; mentions of child abuse

They were supposed to be a good thing. Black and white marks to show where your Soulmate would first touch you, Marks which would burst out in all the colours of the rainbow once the contact had happened. 

But Max hated his Mark.

Most people had the Mark on their hands or wrists, a logical place for a first, accidental contact, but Max’s Mark was on his cheek.

When he was little, he hadn’t thought much of it. Sure, it was an uncommon place, but little Max had still believed in fairy tales and happily ever afters, and he had figured Fate would have a good explanation for it. 

It wasn’t until his father started to taunt him about it, that Max realised how negative the Mark could be. The Mark formed a perfect handprint, from next to his mouth to the hairline just above his right ear, and in anger his father told him more than once that the Mark could mean his Soulmate would beat him, that he or she wouldn’t the the steadiness and kindness Max was so desperate for. Max disregarded it, told himself it wasn’t true, but the words kept nagging at him. 

What if his Soulmate really was violent? What if his Soulmate really was like his father? 

Max’s enthusiasm for Soulmates went down after that. He refused to let anyone touch him anymore, refused to shake anyone’s hand. He knew deep down it was silly. His Soulmate would touch his cheek, not his hands. But he decided that if he didn’t want his Soulmate to touch him, he didn’t want any touches at all. 

Sometimes it was hard. Max got along well with the other drivers, and sometimes he wanted nothing more than to just hug them, feel their comfort. 

But he didn’t

He knew the others worried about him. Even Kimi once walked over and just tried to casually place a hand on Max’s shoulder. Max wanted to let him, but he had become so used to the abstinence he wasn’t sure he could bear it anymore. When he stepped away rather abruptly, Kimi had given him a sad smile and retracted his hand.

“It might not be so bad as you think.” Max looked at the Mark covering Kimi’s throat, and remembered how everyone had always thought Kimi’s Soulmate would try to strangle him, while it had turned out to be Seb tripping up and clumsily trying to keep himself from falling over. The two had been together ever since, and Max wanted what they had.

“I… I don’t want a Soulmate.” he answered, looking away. Kimi sighed and nodded.

“Give it time. You can’t stop faith.” He whispered. Max looked down at his feet and didn’t move until he heard the Finn walk away.

~~~

The only person who had easily accepted and respected Max’s fear of contact was Daniel. The cheery Aussie occasionally reached for him out of habit, but never actually made contact. Max sometimes wished to feel Dan’s hand on his shoulder, maybe even his lips on his cheek… kissing down his chest… Max shuddered. He couldn’t be thinking about his teammate like this. Especially not with the whole Soulmate situation hanging above his head.

Even with all his quirks and problems, Dan still wanted to hang out with Max. Quite often, Dan would show up at Max’s hotel room with snacks and a movie, or tell him to come over to his room for the same. 

It were at those times that Max felt most comfortable, most calm. Daniel was easy to be around, and seemed to care about him. Max felt at ease with the Aussie, something fluttering in his chest.

It was on one of those nights that it all went terribly wrong. Max had been watching a movie in Dan’s room, when he had fallen asleep. When he finally woke up, Dan was already watching another film. It was dark outside, and there were m&m’s spread over the bed from his attempts to throw and catch them with his mouth.

“Hi Sleeping Beauty.” He chuckled. Max yawned.

“What’s the time?” He asked. Daniel turned his right wrist to look at his watch, and Max saw a glimpse of the Mark covering Dan’s palm. 

“Half past 1.” He said. Max shot up, panic filling his chest.

“Shit I-I need to go back…. My father-” he swallowed thickly. Daniel’s eyes widened.

“Shit, let me walk you back, I can tell him it’s my fault and-” Max shook his head, hopping on one foot to put on his shoes.

“I’ll be okay.” He muttered anxiously. Dan handed him his coat.

“I should have woken you earlier…” he muttered. Max shook his head.

“It’s fine.” He answered, even though he knew it wasn’t. Daniel gave him a sad smile, and reached out for him, but Max ran down the hall before Dan’s tan fingers could come into contact.

His father was furious when Max returned to his room,screaming how irresponsible Max was. Max simply sat down on the edge of the bed and hunched his shoulders, staying quiet. He knew this was the only thing he could do to hopefully prevent the full extent of his father’s rage.

“And bonding with that stupid Aussi! Max, he might be your teammate but he is not your friend! He might seem nice but he will throw you aside the moment it suits him.” His father ranted.

“He would never!” Max blurted out. “Dan cares about me.” he added in a whisper. Jos scoffed, seized Max’s shoulder and pulled him up.

“Ricciardo doesn’t give a shit about you.” He spat. Max jutted out his chin, rage and defiance bubbling up in him.

“You’re lying. I don’t believe you.” He said. “You are a liar.” 

A loud smack resounded through the room, but it took a few moments for Max’s body to catch up. Flaming pain shot through the side of his face, and Max stumbled back. His father still stood with his hand raised, a snarl on his lips. Max let out a strangled sound.

Sure, his father screamed often at him, yes sometimes his shoulders bruised from the tight grip, leaving his trainer to shoot him worried glances.

But Jos had never hit Max like this.

“Get back here!” Jos yelled, and Max realised his body was bolting for the door without him realising. His shoulder bumped into the wall opposite the wall but it only slowed him down slightly. 

Max cried as he stumbled through the halls, blindly making his way back to the only place where he would feel safe. 

He knocked frantically on the dark wooden door until Daniel tore it open with wide eyes.

“Max wha-” Dan started, but Max had already moved past him and into the room, tripping over his own feet in exhaustion and falling in a heap on the floor.

“C-close the door…. Please, close it!” He wheezed frantically. Daniel did as he was asked, before moving to kneel down opposite Max. His fists were clenched at his sides and he didn’t reach out for Max.

“Ssh, it’s okay.” Daniel soothed, brown eyes filled with worry.

“H-he hit me, he has never hit me before… I-I, It was my fault and-” Max’s flow of words stopped abruptly as Daniel’s warm hand cupped his cheek. 

The pain from his father’s touch ebbed away and was replaced by a feeling of warmth, comfort, and love. So much love.

Daniel pulled his hand away rather reluctantly, and glanced between his palm and Max’s cheek. Max looked at the colours swirling over Dan’s palm with his mouth gaping.

They were Soulmates. All this time, they had belonged together.

A rather hysteric giggle fell from Max’s lips, before his brows drew together in a frown.

“It can’t be.” He whispered. Daniel smiled shakily.

“I knew. At least, deep down I knew.” He whispered. He shuffled a little closer.

“Can I touch you know?” He asked, looking more shy than Max had ever seen him. Max nodded frantically, clumsily trying to crawl onto Dan’s lap. Daniel chuckled breathlessly and stopped him, pulling him closer in a more calm fashion. 

Max couldn’t remember the last time he had been hugged by someone, had felt a warm chest under his cheek. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he couldn’t stop them. His right cheek tingled, but no longer hurt. Daniel clutched onto him with a look of disbelief, burying his nose in Max’s hair.

“I’ve got you.” He whispered. Max was running his hands over Daniel’s chest and arms, sniffling and grinning.

“Missed this.” He whispered, tangling his fingers with Daniel’s. Daniel smiled.

“You’ll never have to miss it again.” 

~~~

“So, or you going to allow others to touch you again as well?” Daniel asked late at night. They were laying together on Daniel’s bed, Max’s head resting on Daniel’s bare chest. Max drew mindless circles on the tan skin.

“I-I think so… but it will be a lot to get used to.” He muttered. Feeling Dan made his hands already burn from mere touch, and he just hoped that overwhelmed feeling would soften a little. Daniel pressed a kiss to Max’s head.

“You can take it slow. I’m sure a lot of drivers would be glad enough to shake your hand from time to time. He can go from there. 

Max shot up suddenly, and ran to the bathroom. Daniel was quick to follow him, clearly expecting Max to throw up. Max came to a skidding halt in front of the mirror, leaning in close until his nose almost pressed against the glass. The swirl of colours running over his skin made him grin, pressing his fingertips against it. 

Daniel chuckled behind him before pressing up against his back, his arms wrapping around Max’s waist. His chin settled on Max’s right shoulder, before he turned to press a soft kiss to the Mark. 

“Beautiful.” He whispered. Max took Daniel’s right hand in both of his, pressing his thumbs against the colour on Dan’s skin.

“We’ll be okay, won’t we?” He muttered softly, turning his head to the right as much as he could. Dan smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Max’s laps.

“We’ll be absolutely peachy.”


End file.
